


Educational Decree No. 31

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Series: Hermione/Ginny OneShots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, Established Relationship, F/F, Fun, Gentle Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: Umbridge is homophobic, but the gays couldn't care less.Hermione/Ginny during That Fated Decree™
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Series: Hermione/Ginny OneShots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655242
Kudos: 139





	Educational Decree No. 31

_ "Boys and girls are not permitted to be within eight inches of each other!" _

The groans filled the common room, as well as a few squeals as witches and wizards were separated. Hermione huffed as Harry was shoved, seemingly by a banishing charm, away from her on the sofa.

"Honestly, this is getting ridiculous."

Harry nodded and rubbed his shoulder, frowning at the pain.

"It is a little annoying, no offence Hermione, but I don't intend to try it on with you in any way."

She snorts and reaches for her book, flicking the page.

"No offense taken, I'm happily spoken for, Harry. And you… well, sexually repulse me, sorry."

He looks a little taken aback, but shrugs after a moment.

"Oh, right. Never mind, none taken mate."

She tries reading, but before she gets past the first line Ron storms in with his sister in tow.

"I can't bloody believe this! What're we gonna do?!"

Ginny rolls her eyes and throws her bag on the floor as her brother angrily paces.

"We can't even touch siblings! Why the bloody hell would I want to do anything with my sister?!"

Ginny ignores his ranting and shoves the book off of Hermione's lap, plotting herself in it's place and cupping her girlfriend's face.

"Gin what-"

She kisses her soundly, cutting off her words with a talent she'd learned after their first few weeks of dating, and by now? She was practically a master at keeping Hermione Granger occupied.

They seperate, and she grins at the older witch, who looked pleasantly gobsmacked at the greeting.

"Sorry, love. Wanted to make sure we could still touch, luckily Umbridge is homophobic too!"

She does a little ironic cheer, and Hermione grins, going to kiss the redhead, when a loud and disgusted cough reaches her.

"Honestly Ronald, subtlety isn't a strong point, is it?"

Ginny turns to sit across her lap, her foot being pushed away from Harry by the same force. She winces and folds her legs in, smiling apologetically at the Boy Who Lived.

"Subtlety? Bloody subtlety? You're one to talk, shocked you can with your tongue down my sister's neck!"

The three of them cringe at his words, even Ron paused to silently judge himself.

"Hey now, we don't mind, Gin!"

Ginny shuts her eyes with a heavy sigh, feeling her girlfriend delicately running her hand up and down her back.

"I wonder why that is, Seamus?"

The Irish man laughs before he replies to Hermione.

"Well, you dawnt need ta be a genius to figure tha out!"

There's a laugh from some of the guys in the common room, and Ginny feels herself go red from anger. Ron is in a similar situation, and Harry is getting ready to defend his friends.

"What was that? Come closer, I can't hear you!"

Seamus stands, looking a little confused, as he approaches the back of the sofa. He puts his hands on the back, staring leaachily at Ginny.

"I said, ya- argh!"

Hermione's hand had wrapped around his wrist, touching for a moment brief enough to launch Seamus across the Common Room and into the wall on the other side. There's a pause, and then there was laughter from the onlookers at his expense.

Ginny laughed and settled down, kissing Hermione's cheek with a content sigh.

"My genius, you are."

Hermione shrugged, wiggling her fingers.

"Magic touch, repels boys. Gotta love it."

"True, let's go to your dorm before we have to use it on all these leeches, you can help me… 'study'?."

Ginny stands, takes Hermione's hand and stands, pulling the other girl away from her book and her seat, quickly occupied by a disgruntled Ron, a smug and mischievous smirk on her face.

"Bloody Seamus better sleep with one eye open, pervert."

Harry nods as his friends walk upstairs, most likely to do anything but study.

_ Best not to think about it, _ he thought, frowning at the fireplace, fully aware of how tense and agitated his best mate was now,  _ yeah, best move past it. _

"So… new broom released last week, seen it?"

"Seen it? Mate I bloody  _ dream  _ of it!"

**Author's Note:**

> this was sweet honestly, I wanted to make some happiness out of my living situation (quarentine y'all) so here we are! Will I actually WRITE my long ass piece? Probs not, but we'll see!


End file.
